


Dec, 24

by uredelweiss



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Drama, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:35:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28284084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uredelweiss/pseuds/uredelweiss
Summary: 24 december.Awal dari semua kenangan Baekhyun bersama sang kekasih hati, Chanyeol.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Kudos: 4





	Dec, 24

Hari ini tanggal 24 desember dan seperti biasanya Baekhyun akan menghabiskan waktu malam natal sendirian.  
  
Bukannya ia ingin, hanya saja ia tinggal jauh dari kedua orangtuanya dan biaya tiket pesawat Berlin-Seoul cukup mahal selama liburan musim dingin. Maka dari itu, ia hanya pulang ke Seoul saat liburan musim panas.  
  
"Happy Christmas Eve, Mom. Aku baru saja tiba di gereja. Aku akan menghubungimu lagi nanti. Love you"  
  
Baekhyun bukanlah tipe pria baik-baik yang tidak pernah membuat masalah. Ia manusia biasa, tentu saja pernah membuat masalah. Walau begitu, ia tetap ingat untuk pergi ke gereja dan mengucap syukur pada Yang Kuasa.  
  
\---  
  
"Baekhyun! Kami akan mengadakan pesta kecil-kecilan di restoran dekat sini. Apakah kamu mau ikut bersama kami untuk merayakan malam natal?"  
  
Itu Jongdae, sahabat dekat Baekhyun selama ia tinggal di Berlin.  
  
"Maafkan aku, tapi aku rasa aku tidak bisa ikut bersama kalian," tolak Baekhyun halus. "Titipkan saja salamku untuk teman yang lain"  
  
"Baiklah kalau begitu. Jaga dirimu baik-baik. Sampai jumpa, Baekhyun"  
  
"Sampai jumpa, Jongdae"  
  
Setelah melihat Jongdae pergi menjauh, Baekhyun pun segera meninggalkan area gereja.  
  
\---  
  
Malam natal tahun ini terlihat cukup berbeda dibanding tahun sebelumnya. Di tahun ini, hiasan-hiasan natal dipasang lebih banyak di jalan-jalan kota. Lagu-lagu natal diputar hampir di setiap sudut tempat. Masyarakat lokal dan turis berlalu lalang kesana kemari.  
  
Padahal seingat Baekhyun, tahun lalu tidak semeriah ini. Tapi ia bersyukur karena setidaknya natal tahun ini akan terasa lebih hangat dengan wajah bahagia orang-orang.  
  
Sama seperti malam natal tahun lalu, Baekhyun akan berjalan menyusuri jalanan kota dengan perlahan hingga tiba di alun-alun kota. Tujuannya selalu sama, yaitu ingin memandangi pohon natal raksasa yang terpasang di sana. Mungkin yang lebih menyenangkannya lagi, ia bisa menonton pertunjukan para musisi jalanan.  
  
\---  
  
Setibanya di alun-alun kota, Baeknyun melihat banyak sekali orang yang berdiri di sekitaran pohon natal raksasa itu. Kebanyakan dari mereka berdiri untuk mengambil foto, tetapi ada juga yang sekedar berdiri diam sambil memandangi pohon tersebut.  
  
Baekhyun berjalan ke arah sebuah tiang lampu yang berada tidak jauh dari pohon natal itu. Ia ingin berdiri bersandar di tiang tersebut sambil memandangi pohon itu dan orang-orang yang berlalu lalang disana.  
  
Bukannya ia tidak ada kerjaan, tetapi Baekhyun suka sekali memperhatikan ekspresi orang-orang disana. Menurut Baekhyun, setiap ekspresi yang mereka tampilkan itu punya banyak makna dan Baekhyun suka menebak-nebak makna tersebut.  
  
\---  
  
Seorang pria tinggi tampak berjalan dengan perlahan ke arah pohon natal tersebut.  
  
_Indah_ , pikir pria itu.  
  
Ia terdiam cukup lama sambil memandangi pohon itu. Hingga pada batasnya, air mata jatuh dari kedua bola mata pria itu dan membasahi pipinya.  
  
"Mom apa kabar? Aku harap Mom baik di atas sana. Jika Mom bertanya kabarku, maka aku akan menjawab bahwa kabarku baik. Jadi Mom tidak perlu mengkhawatirkanku. Jika sekarang Mom melihatku menangis, itu karena aku merindukan Mom dan teringat kenangan kita setiap malam natal. Tenang saja Mom, aku hanya menangis sebentar kok"  
  
Setelah mengatakan itu, pria tersebut segera mengusap wajahnya yang basah menggunakan tangannya.  
  
"Mom, tolong jaga aku terus ya dari atas sana. Bilang sama Tuhan kalau aku anak yang baik biar Tuhan juga sayang sama aku seperti Mom sayang aku. Kalau seandainya aku nakal, tolong Mom ingatkan aku ya. I love you, Mom"  
  
Pria itu terdiam sekali lagi memandangi pohon natal itu sembari tersenyum dan memutuskan untuk pulang setelahnya.  
  
Namun saat ia berbalik, matanya tak sengaja menatap tepat di bola mata seorang pria manis yang tengah bersandar di tiang lampu jalan. Mereka terdiam beberapa saat sambil menatap satu sama lain sampai akhirnya pria manis itu tersenyum padanya.  
  
\---  
  
"Jadi kamu selalu menghabiskan liburan musim dingin sendiri?" tanya Chanyeol pada Baekhyun.  
  
"Ya, aku selalu menghabiskan waktu libur sendirian"  
  
"Kamu tidak kesepian?"  
  
"Awalnya aku merasa begitu kesepian, tapi sekarang tidak lagi. Aku suka sekali menghabiskan waktu berjalan-jalan sendiri sambil melihat-lihat sekitar. Aku suka sekali menghabiskan waktu sambil memandangi ekspresi orang-orang"  
  
"Terdengar membosankan," gumam Chanyeol pelan, tidak ingin menyinggung Baekhyun. Namun sayang, pria manis itu mendengarnya.  
  
"Aku mendengarmu," ujar Baekhyun galak.  
  
"Maafkan aku," ucap Chanyeol sambil menunjukkan cengiran kecilnya.  
  
Mereka sudah berkenalan tadi. Baekhyun segera mendekati Chanyeol saat pria manis itu tersenyum pada Chanyeol untuk pertama kalinya. Baekhyun melihat semuanya. Saat Chanyeol berjalan ke arah pohon natal itu, saat Chanyeol menangis, dan saat Chanyeol tersenyum ketika mengingat ibunya. Baekhyun tidak pernah seperti ini sebelumnya. Ia tidak pernah mau mencampuri urusan orang lain. Tapi saat ia melihat Chanyeol, Baekhyun ingin sekali menghibur pria tinggi itu.  
  
"Jadi kamu akan terus berdiam diri disini memandangi semua orang?" tanya Chanyeol lagi.  
  
"Apa ada tempat tertentu yang ingin kamu kunjungi?" tanya Baekhyun balik.  
  
Chanyeol mengatakan pada Baekhyun sebelumnya bahwa ia tinggal di Seoul dan kesini hanya pada saat liburan natal. Jadi, Baekhyun berpikir untuk membawa pria tinggi itu jalan-jalan selama ia berada disini.  
  
"Huh? Mengapa aku?" tanya Chanyeol bingung.  
  
"Aku akan membawa kamu jalan-jalan selama berada disini. Ayo," kata Baekhyun sambil menarik tangan Chanyeol, membawa pria tinggi itu menikmati keindahan kota di malam hari.  
  
\---  
  
"Sayang, aku akan pulang ke Seoul besok," ucap Baekhyun di ponselnya. Ia sedang berbicara dengan Chanyeol, sang kekasih.  
  
"Benarkah? Aku tidak sabar ingin bertemu denganmu dan memelukmu," ujar Chanyeol girang.  
  
"Apakah kamu bisa menjemputku besok?"  
  
"Tentu saja. Apapun untuk kekasihku yang manis"  
  
"Terima kasih, Chanyeolie"  
  
Sejak minggu lalu, liburan musim panas telah dimulai. Seperti biasanya, Baekhyun akan pulang ke Seoul mengunjungi orangtuanya. Namun untuk liburan kali ini, ia tidak hanya akan mengunjungi orangtuanya saja tetapi juga Chanyeol, kekasih barunya sejak liburan musim dingin kemarin.  
  
\---  
  
"Chanyeolie! Pakai sunscreenmu sebelum berenang! Kamu bisa terbakar matahari nanti"  
  
Bukannya mendengarkan sang kekasih, Chanyeol malah berlari dengan cepat ke arah bibir pantai. Mereka berdua akan menghabiskan waktu bersama di pantai pada musim panas ini.  
  
\---  
  
"Baby, pakai jaketmu dengan benar. Sebentar lagi masuk musim gugur dan angin akan bertiup kencang. Aku tidak ingin kamu kedinginan," ucap Chanyeol dengan perhatian.  
  
"Thankyou, Yeolie. I love you"  
  
"You know i love you more baby"  
  
Baekhyun menghabiskan waktu liburan panjangnya di Seoul bersama kedua orangtuanya dan kekasihnya. Namun karena sebentar lagi ia akan kembali ke perantauan, maka akhir-akhir ini ia lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu bersama kekasihnya.  
  
"Yeolie akan datang saat liburan musim dingin kan?"  
  
"Tentu saja baby. Aku akan mengunjungimu nanti. Kita akan jalan-jalan atau menghabiskan waktu di apartemenmu dengan coklat panas. Kamu suka itu?  
  
"Aku suka semuanya selama itu dengan Chanyeolie"  
  
"Aku juga, Baby"  
  
\---  
  
"Baby, kamu ingin aku buatkan coklat panas?"  
  
"Aku mau!" seru Baekhyun girang. "Pakai marshmellow ya, Yeolie"  
  
"Of course, Baby. Wait for me here ya. Kamu pilih dulu film yang mau kita tonton apa"  
  
"Ayeaye, Captain"  
  
Liburan musim dingin kali ini mereka memutuskan untuk menghabiskan waktu dengan bersantai di apartemen Baekhyun sambil menonton film dan cuddle.  
  
\---  
  
"Yeolie, liburan musim panas nanti ayo pergi ke Jeju"  
  
Baekhyun berseru dengan heboh pada ponselnya. Ia sedang melakukan panggilan dengan kekasihnya. Sebelum menelepon kekasihnya, ia melihat-lihat tempat liburan yang menyenangkan di internet dan memutuskan pilihannya pada Jeju.  
  
"Mau ngapain ke Jeju, Baby?"  
  
"Tentu saja berlibur. Apalagi memangnya yang dilakukan orang-orang pada musim liburan?"  
  
"I'm sorry, Baby tapi sepertinya aku tidak bisa"  
  
"Kenapa?" tanya Baekhyun kecewa.  
  
"Aku ada project dari kampus bersama dengan teman-temanku selama liburan. Jadi aku tidak bisa pergi jauh-jauh"  
  
"Kalau begitu, kita pergi sebentar saja ke Jeju. Bagaimana?" Baekhyun masih tidak menyerah dengan rencananya.  
  
"Bagaimana kalau kita menghabiskan waktu di pantai atau jalan-jalan sekitar Seoul seperti liburan tahun lalu?" tanya Chanyeol.  
  
"Tapi aku bosan, Chanyeolie. Aku ingin pergi ke tempat lain"  
  
"Tapi aku yang tidak bisa pergi, Baby"  
  
"Ayolah, Chanyeolie. Hanya sebentar saja. Aku janji tidak akan lama"  
  
"Baekhyun, tolong mengertilah. Aku juga ingin berlibur denganmu tapi aku tidak bisa meninggalkan project ini"  
  
Baekhyun tahu jika Chanyeol sudah memanggil namanya berarti ia mulai kesal dan Baekhyun tidak bisa memaksakan keinginannya lebih jauh.  
  
"Terserah, Chanyeolie"  
  
Baekhyun segera menutup panggilannya.  
  
\---  
  
"Baby, boleh aku masuk?"  
  
Setelah satu bulan lebih Chanyeol menghabiskan waktu liburannya untuk mengerjakan project, akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk mengunjungi Baekhyun di rumah orangtuanya. Chanyeol tahu dia salah karena tidak menghubungi Baekhyun lagi selama sebulan itu. Maka dari itu, sekarang ia berdiri di depan kamar Baekhyun untuk meminta maaf pada pria manisnya.  
  
"Masuk saja"  
  
Chanyeol masuk ke kamar Baekhyun dan mendapati kekasihnya sedang berdiri di balkon.  
  
"Baby, aku minta maaf. Maaf karena menolak keinginanmu untuk liburan ke Jeju, maaf untuk nyaris membentakmu di telepon, dan maaf karena telah mengabaikanmu selama satu bulan lebih ini. Aku tidak bermaksud, sungguh, hanya saja project ini menyita seluruh fisik dan pikiranku. Maafkan aku, Baby"  
  
Sore itu, Baekhyun menghabiskan waktunya menangis sembari memarahi kekasihnya yang mengabaikannya. Chanyeol tentu saja menyesal dan sedih saat melihat kekasihnya menangis karena dirinya. Sebagai permintaan maaf, Chanyeol memutuskan untuk menginap malam itu dan berjanji untuk mengajak Baekhyun jalan-jalan ke tempat lain yang tidak kalah indah dibanding Jeju.  
  
\---  
  
4 tahun.  
  
Waktu yang tidak dapat dikatakan sebentar, namun juga tidak dapat dikatakan lama bagi mereka yang menjalin hubungan kekasih.  
  
Baekhyun dan Chanyeol mengisi semua waktu berharga tersebut dengan kenangan mereka, baik kenangan indah maupun kenangan buruk.  
  
Tentu saja di antara waktu berharga tersebut tidak semuanya tentang bahagia. Ada kalanya Baekhyun dan Chanyeol merasakan sedih dan sakit akibat dari keegoisan masing-masing. Mau bagaimanapun, mereka berdua masih manusia biasa yang memiliki kekurangan.  
  
\---  
  
Kala itu merupakan bulan ketiga Baekhyun berada di Seoul. Minggu itu merupakan minggu terakhir ia berada di rumah karena ia akan kembali ke tempat perantauannya minggu depan.  
  
Sesungguhnya Baekhyun ingin sekali menggunakan minggu yang tersisa itu untuk jalan-jalan ke luar kota bersama Chanyeol. Namun sayangnya, kekasihnya lagi-lagi pergi meninggalkannya untuk project kampusnya. Chanyeol memang sudah izin padanya dan ia sendiri mengizinkan Chanyeol, tapi tetap saja ia merindukan prianya.  
  
"Baekhyun?" panggil ibunya pelan.  
  
"Ya, Mom?"  
  
"Ada Kyungsoo di ruang tamu. Ia ingin mengajakmu jalan. Segera bersiap dan temui dia," jelas ibunya.  
  
Setelah ibunya pergi, Baekhyun segera bersiap-siap untuk pergi bersama sahabat kecilnya itu.  
  
\---  
  
"Jadi kekasihmu sedang sibuk?" tanya Kyungsoo sembari menyesap cocktailnya.  
  
Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo saat ini sedang berada di sebuah bar mahal yang tidak jauh dari rumah Baekhyun. Sebenarnya mereka berdua bukan pecandu alkohol dan hanya sesekali mengunjungi bar tersebut saat sedang ingin. Namun, untuk kali ini Baekhyun ingin menghibur dirinya dengan minuman keras tersebut.  
  
"Begitulah. Sudah 2 minggu ditinggal dan aku benar-benar bosan," ucap Baekhyun malas.  
  
Karena tidak ingin mabuk, Baekhyun hanya minum sedikit alkohol dan setelahnya pamit pada Kyungsoo untuk ke kamar mandi.  
  
Pria manis itu bukan lagi anak di bawah umur. Ia sudah dewasa dan mengenal apa itu seks. Walaupun begitu, ia tetap merasa risih saat melihat orang-orang bercumbu dengan tidak tahu tempat. Jadi, ia segera melangkahkan kakinya dengan cepat ke arah kamar mandi.  
  
Sebelum Baekhyun benar-benar sampai di kamar mandi, matanya tidak sengaja melihat seseorang yang sangat dikenalnya. Orang tersebut terlihat sedang bercumbu dengan seorang wanita yang tidak dikenal Baekhyun. Baekhyun ingin mengelak dan menganggap bahwa ia salah lihat. Tapi mau berapa kali pun dilihat, pria yang sedang bercumbu itu adalah kekasihnya.  
  
"Chanyeol?" panggilnya lirih.  
  
Pria yang namanya dipanggil segera melepaskan ciumannya pada sang wanita dan menoleh ke arah suara Baekhyun berada. Chanyeol begitu kaget hingga tanpa sadar mendorong wanita yang ada di dekapannya.  
  
"Baby..."  
  
"Apa yang kamu lakukan, Chanyeol?"  
  
"A-ak... aku minta maaf, Baby," sesal Chanyeol.  
  
"Tidak. Tidak, Chanyeol. Jangan memanggilku "Baby" ketika kamu baru saja berselingkuh dengan orang lain," seru Baekhyun marah.  
  
"Aku tidak berselingkuh. Ak-aku hanya.."  
  
"Hanya apa Chanyeol? Kamu bilang tidak berselingkuh padahal jelas-jelas kamu baru saja menciumnya!"  
  
"Baek, maafkan aku"  
  
"Tidak, Chanyeol. Bisa-bisanya kamu berselingkuh ketika aku dengan setia menunggumu di rumah. Apa kebersamaan kita selama 4 tahun ini tidak ada artinya?"  
  
Perlahan Baekhyun mulai menangis. Ia tidak menyangka bahwa prianya akan bertingkah menjijikan seperti ini.  
  
"Demi Tuhan, Baek. Aku tidak memiliki niat untuk berselingkuh. Perasaanku masih sama besarnya seperti beberapa tahun terakhir. Tolong percayalah"  
  
"Jangan membawa nama Tuhan, Chanyeol. Kalau kamu tidak memiliki niat lalu apa yang kamu lakukan barusan? Aku melihat semuanya, Chanyeol"  
  
"Aku terbawa suasana, Baek. Hari ini adalah hari terakhir projectku dan teman-temanku berniat merayakannya jadi aku ikut. Ternyata aku terlalu banyak minum dan berniat pergi ke kamar mandi untuk menyadarkan diriku sendiri. Lalu wanita ini datang dan membuatku terbawa suasana"  
  
"Kalau kamu begitu mencintaiku harusnya kamu tidak menerima perlakuan wanita ini, Chanyeol. Harusnya kamu mendorong wanita ini untuk pergi menjauh jika kamu masih mengingat diriku sebagai kekasihmu"  
  
Baekhyun terus menangis. Tidak mengerti mengapa kekasihnya tega mengkhianatinya seperti ini.  
  
"Aku begitu merindukanmu, Baek. Aku terus mengingatmu. Aku selalu membayangkan dirimu selama 2 minggu ini hingga bahkan ketika mabuk, hanya dirimu saja yang aku ingat. Maka dari itu, ketika wanita ini datang padaku, aku mengira itu dirimu. Hanya wajahmu yang terbayang di ingatanku. Hanya namamu yang kudesahkan, Baek. Kumohon percayalah"  
  
"Tidak, Chanyeol. Aku tidak bisa mempercayainya. Maafkan aku, tapi hubungan kita cukup disini saja. Jujur hatiku sakit sekali, Chanyeol. Hanya 2 minggu kita berpisah dan kamu sudah melewati batasmu dengan melakukan tindakan tidak terpuji seperti ini. Bagaimana dengan hubungan kita 4 tahun kebelakang saat kita harus jauh berbulan-bulan karena terpisah jarak dan waktu? Jangan-jangan selama ini kamu memang sudah berselingkuh di belakangku"  
  
"Baekhyun!" teriak Chanyeol marah. "Apa-apaan ucapanmu itu. Demi Tuhan, Baek. Aku tidak pernah berselingkuh darimu. Bahkan yang terjadi malam ini saja sebuah kecelakaan. Bagaimana bisa kamu berpikir bahwa aku menyelingkuhimu selama ini? Jika aku menyelingkuhimu, untuk apa aku merelakan waktu, tenaga, dan uangku dengan pergi ke Berlin hanya untuk menemuimu dan mengatakan bahwa aku merindukanmu?"  
  
"Cukup, Chanyeol. Aku tidak ingin mendengar apapun lagi. Tolong hentikan saja hubungan kita sampai disini"  
  
Chanyeol segera meraih tangan Baekhyun. Pria itu menggenggam dengan erat tangan kekasih manisnya. Ia tidak sanggup jika harus berpisah dengan Baekhyun.  
  
"Baek, jangan seperti ini. Ayo kita bicarakan baik-baik. Kamu boleh memberikanku hukuman untuk kejadian malam ini, tapi jangan meninggalkanku. Aku tidak bisa hidup tanpamu, Baek. Aku... a-aku sendirian, Baek"  
  
Baekhyun tidak lagi mendengarkan pria tinggi itu. Ia melepaskan genggaman tangan Chanyeol dan menatap tepat di matanya.  
  
"Sampai jumpa, Chanyeol. Aku mencintaimu"  
  
Setelahnya, Baekhyun pergi dari tempat itu bersama Kyungsoo yang sedari tadi menyaksikan pertengkaran sepasang kekasih tersebut. Baekhyun memutuskan untuk mempercepat penerbangannya ke Berlin dan meninggalkan Chanyeol sendiri di Seoul.  
  
\---  
  
2 tahun.  
  
Setelah lulus kuliah, Baekhyun memutuskan untuk menetap di Berlin untuk jangka waktu yang belum dapat ditentukan. Itulah mengapa, ia harus membiasakan diri melewati tempat-tempat yang biasa dikunjunginya dan Chanyeol tanpa merasa sakit.  
  
Sulit sekali rasanya bagi Baekhyun untuk meninggalkan kenangannya bersama Chanyeol. Ia lupa bahwa masih ada banyak kenangan lainnya di Berlin bersama Chanyeol. Karena itu, ia pun memutuskan untuk berdamai dengan masa lalunya hingga perlahan Baekhyun mulai bangkit dan terbiasa tanpa kehadiran pria tinggi itu.  
  
\---  
  
"Terima kasih atas kunjungan Anda. Silakan datang kembali di lain waktu," ucap Baekhyun ramah pada sang pelanggan.  
  
Saat ini, Baekhyun bekerja part-time di sebuah cafe kecil dekat apartemennya. Ia mengambil pekerjaan ini untuk mengisi waktu luangnya sembari menunggu panggilan interview dari perusahaan tempat ia melamar pekerjaan.  
  
"Baekhyun. Kita akan libur seminggu lagi mulai tanggal 22 desember hingga tanggal 27 desember. Apa kamu tidak masalah dengan itu? Apa mungkin kamu mau izin duluan?" tanya sang manager cafe.  
  
"Oh, aku sama sekali tidak ada masalah dengan itu, Sir. Tidak, aku tidak sedang terburu-buru jadi aku rasa aku tidak perlu izin libur lebih dulu"  
  
"Baiklah, kalau begitu. Selamat bekerja, Baekhyun"  
  
"Yes, Sir"  
  
Karena sedang tidak ada pelanggan lagi, Baekhyun memutuskan duduk sebentar di ruang belakang sambil berpikir apa saja yang harus dia beli untuk keperluan natal. Sekarang sudah tanggal 15 desember dan itu artinya 10 hari lagi menjelang natal. Ia bahkan belum memasang hiasan natal di apartemennya.  
  
"Baekhyun? Apa kamu sedang sibuk? Ada pelanggan di depan. Tolong kamu layani dulu ya. Kita kehabisan es batu jadi aku akan mengambilnya di belakang," jelas rekan kerja Baekhyun.  
  
"Baiklah. Aku akan segera kedepan"  
  
\---  
  
Sudah 15 menit Baekhyun melamun sembari berdiri di depan kasir. Ia masih tidak mempercayai penglihatan dan pendengarannya sendiri. Apa dia berhalusinasi? Tidak mungkin. Ia sibuk bekerja sedari pagi, jadi tidak mungkin ia berhalusinasi.  
  
Pria itu. Pria tinggi yang berusaha dilupakannya selama 2 tahun belakangan ini sempat berdiri di hadapannya dan memesan 1 cup Americano. Baekhyun ingat sekali itu minuman kesukaannya. Tapi apa yang dilakukan pria itu disini? Mungkin saja pria itu memang sedang berlibur di sini tapi masa iya?  
  
Selama 2 tahun ini, Baekhyun sama sekali tidak melihat pria itu berlibur di Berlin. Baekhyun pikir pria itu tidak ingin mengunjungi negara ini lagi sejak putus darinya. Namun apa yang dilihatnya sekarang adalah pria itu ㅡ Chanyeol ㅡ sedang duduk di sudut cafe dekat dengan kaca yang menampilkan jalanan kota sembari menikmati kopinya.  
  
Sejujurnya Baekhyun tidak ingin ambil pusing dengan keberadaan Chanyeol karena lagipula sejak tadi pria itu terus memandang keluar kaca. Tapi mau bagaimanapun, Baekhyun tetap tidak nyaman berada di satu tempat dan dengan jarak yang tidak terlalu jauh dari sang mantan.  
  
"Baekhyun, jangan melamun," tegur sang manager.  
  
"Ah, maafkan saya, Sir"  
  
Karena tidak ingin ditegur lagi oleh atasannya, Baekhyun memutuskan untuk mengabaikan eksistensi sang mantan kekasih dan fokus pada pekerjaannya.  
  
\---  
  
22 desember.  
  
Sudah satu minggu sejak Baekhyun bertemu dengan Chanyeol di cafe tempatnya bekerja. Selama satu minggu itu pula Chanyeol selalu berkunjung ke cafe tersebut. Baekhyun sampai hapal pukul berapa pria itu datang, pukul berapa ia pulang, apa saja pesanannya, dan apa saja yang dilakukan Chanyeol selama di cafe.  
  
Chanyeol selalu datang pada pukul 1 siang, pulang pukul 3 sore, memesan 1 cup Americano dengan 2 shots espresso, dan ia akan duduk diam di sudut cafe memandang keluar kaca sambil sesekali menyeruput kopinya.  
  
Baekhyun tidak ingin terdengar seperti maniak. Ia hapal betul apa yang dilakukan pria itu karena shiftnya yang berakhir pada pukul 3 sore. Biasanya ketika waktu menunjukkan angka 3, ia akan melihat pria itu berdiri dari posisi duduknya dan langsung berjalan ke arah pintu keluar. Jujur saja itu membuat Baekhyun sedikit gelisah karena tindakan pria itu terkesan seperti menunggu Baekhyun selesai bekerja. Namun Baekhyun cepat-cepat menampik pikiran konyol itu.  
  
_Mana mungkin_ , pikir Baekhyun.  
  
\---  
  
"Baekhyun, sudah mau pulang?" tanya salah seorang rekan kerjanya.  
  
"Ya, aku baru akan pamit pulang. Ada apa?"  
  
"Ada seorang pria tampan yang menitipkan ini padamu," ucap sang rekan sembari menyerahkan sepucuk kertas yang dilipat kecil.  
  
"Siapa?" tanya Baekhyun penasaran.  
  
"Aku tidak tahu. Mungkin saja itu penggemarmu"  
  
"Tidak lucu, kawan. Ya sudah, terima kasih ya. Aku pulang dulu. Sampai jumpa"  
  
Setelah berpamitan pada rekan-rekannya, Baekhyun keluar dari cafe dan mulai berjalan menjauh. Sambil berjalan, ia mulai membuka lipatan surat tersebut.  
  
_24 desember  
Pohon natal raksasa  
Alun-alun kota  
Pukul 11 malam_  
  
Begitulah isi suratnya. Tidak ada penjelasan lebih lanjut dan tidak ada nama pengirimnya. Walau begitu, Baekhyun mengenal dengan baik siapa penulis surat tersebut.  
  
\---  
  
"Kyungsoo, apa yang harus aku lakukan?"  
  
Saat ini, Baekhyun sedang melakukan panggilan dengan Kyungsoo. Ia berusaha meminta pendapat temannya terkait surat dari Chanyeol. Ia ragu dan juga penasaran di waktu yang bersamaan terkait apa yang hendak disampaikan oleh Chanyeol apabila mereka bertemu. Maka dari itu, ia meminta saran sahabat baiknya yang menyaksikan sendiri pertengkaran Baekhyun dan Chanyeol kala itu.  
  
"Aku harap kamu membuat keputusan yang baik, Baekhyun," peringat Kyungsoo sebelum memutuskan panggilannya.  
  
\---  
  
24 desember. Pohon natal raksasa.  
  
Sekarang Baekhyun berada di depan pohon natal raksasa yang menjadi awal mula kisah kasihnya bersama Chanyeol. Ia berharap keputusannya datang kesini untuk memenuhi permintaan Chanyeol tidak membawa masalah baru di hidupnya. Ia sudah cukup sakit hati dengan tindakan Chanyeol kala itu. Ia tidak ingin Chanyeol memperparah rasa sakitnya lagi malam ini. Ini malam natal dimana ia selalu percaya malam ini adalah malam penuh keajaiban. Jadi tujuannya kesini hanyalah mendengarkan penjelasan Chanyeol dan pulang ke apartemen setelahnya.  
  
\---  
  
Sudah 2 jam Baekhyun menunggu. Ia lelah dan kedinginan. Haruskah ia menunggu lebih lama lagi? Sekarang bahkan sudah pukul 1 pagi dan ia butuh istirahat.  
  
"Apa yang aku lakukan? Aku menunggunya disini seperti orang bodoh," gumam Baekhyun kesal.  
  
Walaupun ia kesal, sesungguhnya Baekhyun masih mengharapkan kedatangan pria itu. Baekhyun ingin mendengar penjelasannya. Baekhyun ingin tahu apa yang akan disampaikan oleh pria itu. Mungkin saja setelah pembicaraan malam ini, ia akan lebih mudah untuk memaafkan pria itu dan melupakannya. Atau mungkin memberinya kesempatan kedua? Baekhyun tidak tahu. Ia tidak ingin mengambil keputusan yang salah. Jadi yang bisa Baekhyun lakukan hanya menunggu sedikit lagi. Mungkin saja pria itu terlambat kan?  
  
Sayangnya hingga 30 menit kemudian, Baekhyun pulang dengan kekecewaan mendalam karena pria itu tidak kunjung datang dan menjelaskan semua hal padanya.  
  
\---  
  
25 desember.  
  
Baekhyun bangun dari tidur nya dengan suasana hati yang kacau. Ia pulang pukul 2 pagi, tidak mendapatkan penjelasan apapun, dan terbangun karena suara berisik tetangganya yang merayakan natal dengan begitu meriahnya.  
  
Baekhyun berjalan menuju dapur untuk menyiapkan sarapannya. Namun sebelum itu, ia menghidupkan televisinya. Niatnya ingin mendengar berita pagi di hari natal atau mungkin menonton kartun yang menarik.  
  
Hari ini Baekhyun hanya akan bersantai-santai di apartemen sambil makan banyak cemilan, maka ia pun menyiapkan sarapan seadanya.  
  
_Telah terjadi kecelakaan beruntun pada 24 desember 20xx di persimpangan jalan menuju alun-alun kota pada pukul 12.00 CET. Kecelakaan terjadi dikarenakan adanya pengemudi yang melajukan kendaraannya dalam keadaan mabuk dan kecepatan tinggi. Pada kecelakaan ini, terdapat 3 orang korban yang mengalami luka parah, 2 orang diantaranya merupakan masyarakat setempat dan 1 orang lainnya merupakan turis. Untuk 5 orang korban lainnya mengalami luka ringan. Berdasarkan data dari pihak rumah sakit, salah seorang korban luka parah berinisial PCY dikabarkan meninggal dunia ketika sedang dalam perjalanan menuju rumah sakit. Berita selengkapnya...._  
  
**_PRANGG!_**  
  
Begitu mendengar berita tersebut, Baekhyun tanpa sadar menjatuhkan piringnya ke lantai. Ia menangis deras. Seharusnya ia tidak boleh menangis. Tidak mungkin yang meninggal adalah pria itu. Namun semua pesan yang di sampaikan di berita pagi itu, 24 desember pukul 12, persimpangan jalan menuju alun-alun, 1 orang turis, dan korban dengan inisial PCY, siapa lagi orang yang cocok dengan ciri-ciri tersebut?  
  
Baekhyun segera mengambil mantelnya dan memesan taksi dengan tujuan ke rumah sakit yang telah disebutkan di berita.  
  
\---  
  
Baekhyun tidak bisa berhenti menangis. Ia meraung keras sembari duduk di lantai dan memukul lantai rumah sakit dengan keras.  
  
Baekhyun tidak ingin percaya bahwa Chanyeol, pria yang begitu ia cintai telah tiada. Tidak mungkin itu terjadi. Pria itu masih punya hutang penjelasan padanya. Baekhyun bahkan belum memaafkan pria itu. Seharusnya pria itu ada di hadapannya saat ini untuk meminta maaf akan kesalahannya kala itu. Lalu apa? Sekarang bahkan pria itu ㅡ Chanyeolnya telah tiada.  
  
_"Korban yang meninggal bernama Park Chanyeol, seorang turis dari Korea Selatan," ucap seorang polisi yang kala itu sedang berjaga di sekitar rumah sakit._  
  
Baekhyun merasa pusing dan mual luar biasa saat mendengar pernyataan dari polisi. Ia tidak mempercayai polisi itu sehingga ia memutuskan untuk melihat sendiri mayatnya. Baekhyun langsung jatuh terduduk saat yang dilihatnya adalah wajah tampan Chanyeol yang telah memucat.  
  
"PARK CHANYEOL!" teriak Baekhyun putus asa.  
  
"Tolong kembalilah. Tolong. Tetaplah bersamaku, Chanyeol. Aku sudah memaafkanmu jadi ayo bangun. Jangan pura-pura tidur seperti ini, Chanyeol. Ini tidak lucu. Kamu belum menjelaskan apapun padaku. Kamu harusnya membujukku untuk kembali padamu, Chanyeol. Tolong bangun. Tolong. Peluk aku, Chanyeol. Aku takut. Bangun, Chanyeol. Jangan tinggalkan aku. Aku mencintaimu, Chanyeol"  
  
Setelah mengeluarkan tangisan putus asa dan racauan yang tiada henti, akhirnya Baekhyun jatuh pingsan.  
  
\---  
  
26 desember.  
  
Hari ini merupakan proses pengantaran abu Chanyeol menuju krematorium.  
  
Sesungguhnya Baekhyun tidak sanggup mengantar dan melihat abu sang kekasih hati. Namun hanya Baekhyun satu-satunya yang pria tinggi itu punya untuk mengenang dirinya yang telah tiada. Maka dari itu, Baekhyun wajib hadir disana untuk mengantarnya.  
  
Chanyeol tidak punya siapa-siapa lagi di dunia ini. Kedua orangtuanya telah meninggal dan dia anak satu-satunya di keluarganya. Chanyeol juga tidak begitu mengenal keluarga besarnya sehingga dia tidak mau merepotkan mereka semasa hidupnya. Itulah mengapa Chanyeol mengatakan bahwa dirinya sendirian.  
  
_"Baek, jangan seperti ini. Ayo kita bicarakan baik-baik. Kamu boleh memberikanku hukuman untuk kejadian malam ini, tapi jangan meninggalkanku. Aku tidak bisa hidup tanpamu, Baek. Aku... a-aku sendirian, Baek"_  
  
Baekhyun tidak tahu harus menyesal karena tidak mendengarkan penjelasan Chanyeol saat itu atau bagaimana. Yang pasti hatinya sakit sekali melihat orang yang dicintainya telah tiada.  
  
"Baekhyun ingin pulang sekarang?" tanya sang ibu lembut.  
  
"Tidak, Mom. Aku masih ingin disini sebentar bersama Chanyeol"  
  
"Baiklah, tapi jangan berlama-lama ya. Mom yakin Chanyeol juga tidak ingin melihatmu sedih berlama-lama"  
  
_Kalau dia tidak ingin aku sedih, kenapa dia malah meninggalkanku?_ , batin Baekhyun.  
  
\---  
  
"Baekhyun?"  
  
"Maaf, kamu siapa?"  
  
"Aku Sehun, teman Chanyeol"  
  
Saat Baekhyun masih terdiam memandangi abu Chanyeol, seorang pria datang memperkenalkan dirinya sebagai teman Chanyeol.  
  
"Aku turut berduka cita atas meninggalnya Chanyeol"  
  
Baekhyun tidak menjawab. Ia hanya terus memandangi guci berisi abu Chanyeol dengan sedih seolah guci tersebut bisa hilang jika ia melepaskan pandangannya sebentar saja.  
  
"Maaf jika aku terkesan mengganggumu, tapi ada sesuatu yang harus aku berikan padamu. Ini barang berharga milik Chanyeol"  
  
Baekhyun akhirnya menoleh saat pria bernama Sehun itu mengatakan barang berharga milik Chanyeol.  
  
"Dia sudah menyimpan ini sejak lama dan dia berniat akan memberikannya padamu di liburan musim dingin 2 tahun lalu. Namun sayang sekali, hubungan kalian berakhir begitu saja pada liburan musim panas sebelumnya. Oh, mungkin kamu mengira bahwa aku penguntit tapi tidak, aku bukan penguntit. Chanyeol menceritakan semuanya padaku. Aku tidak tahu kapan sebenarnya Chanyeol akan memberikan ini padamu karena saat dia pergi ke Berlin 2 minggu yang lalu, dia meninggalkan ini di laci nakasnya. Tetapi karena sekarang ia tidak akan bisa kembali lagi, jadi aku berpikir untuk memberikan barang ini atas nama Chanyeol. Mau bagaimanapun, barang ini juga milikmu," jelas Sehun panjang lebar.  
  
Setelahnya, Sehun memberikan sebuah kotak kecil berwarna biru gelap dengan bahan beludru pada Baekhyun.  
  
Baekhyun menerima barang tersebut dengan gugup. Ia takut akan sesuatu yang ada di dalam kotak tersebut. Namun, rasa penasaran juga bersarang di hatinya.  
  
Tangisan Baekhyun yang telah berhenti sejak kemarin kini datang lagi. Kali ini lebih keras dari sebelumnya. Tangisan putus asa dan penyesalan bercampur menjadi satu. Ia tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Yang ada dipikirannya hanya ada nama Chanyeol dan semua kenangan mereka.  
  
Bukan tanpa alasan ia menangis kembali. Kotak kecil tersebut berisi sebuah cincin emas putih dengan ukiran dan mata berlian yang sederhana. Sangat cantik dan berkilauan. Baekhyun ingat sekali bahwa ia pernah meminta cincin seperti itu pada Chanyeol jika Chanyeol hendak melamarnya suatu saat nanti.

 _"Yeolie, jika nanti kamu ingin melamarku, aku ingin cincin emas putih dengan ukiran sederhana dan mata berlian. Mata berliannya tidak perlu yang besar, cukup yang kecil saja. Aku lebih suka yang simple," jelas Baekhyun.  
  
"Baiklah, Baby. Apapun akan kuberikan untuk dirimu"  
  
"I love you, Yeolie"  
  
"You know i love you more, Baby"_  
  
\---  
  
24 desember.  
  
Sudah 3 tahun berlalu sejak Chanyeol meninggalkan Baekhyun. Pria manis itu masih terus berduka setiap tanggal 24 desember. Tidak ada lagi yang namanya malam keajaiban seperti dongeng-dongeng yang selalu ia percaya.  
  
Baekhyun mencoba bangkit walau sulit. Ia mencoba untuk terus menjalani hidup walau seringkali rindu terasa menyesakkan dada. Ia pun memutuskan untuk meninggalkan Berlin dan kembali ke Seoul. Agar kenangan buruk tentang kecelakaan tersebut terlupakan dan ia tetap dekat dengan abu Chanyeol.  
  
Baekhyun tidak tahu kapan ia akan bertemu dengan seseorang yang mampu mengisi kekosongan hatinya. Namun ia menyakini dirinya sendiri bahwa jika orang itu datang ke hidupnya, ia sudah mampu merelakan Chanyeol dengan lapang dada. Untuk sementara ini, biarlah semua tetap berjalan seperti biasa. Biarlah Baekhyun tetap membawa kenangan Chanyeol bersamanya dan untuk selamanya.  
  
ㅡ END

**Author's Note:**

> Hello. Ini merupakan karya pertamaku dalam menulis Chanbaek fanfiction. Karya ini ingin aku jadikan sebagai hadiah untuk Chanbaek shipper di malam natal tahun ini. Aku menyadari bahwa tulisanku belum sebagus author lain dan masih banyak kekurangan dalam tulisanku. Namun aku berharap tulisanku ini dapat menghibur dan menemani pembaca yang merayakan malam natal sendirian atau yang tidak merayakan natal sama sekali. Terima kasih banyak telah membaca karya pertamaku dan sampai jumpa di karya lain yang mungkin akan segera aku tulis.


End file.
